The Beginning
by JessiM92
Summary: Nazz has been kidnapped and Kevin calls the only person he can think of to take comfort in: Eddward Rockwell. Will the experience teach him that life is short, to take every opportunity? Or will he continue life as he's always done, skate by and pray for a miracle? Love will come out first and friendships become stronger.
1. The Beginning

The news hit the cul-de-sac like a tidal wave. It hit Kevin most of all. No one could have expected it to happen. They had heard about it happening to other families, other groups of friends, other schools even. But never did they think it could happen to them in their sleepy little town of Peach Creek.

Someone had been taken. And not just any someone. It was someone they all knew and loved. She was a lovable person. Always bubbling with personality and always lending a helping hand to anyone who needed it.

That someone was Nazz. She had been taken at some time during the night. She had never made it home from Kevin's house, her parents said.

So yes, it hit Kevin like a ton of bricks when he had found out that his best friend, his sister, had been taken by someone. And it tore him apart from the inside out.

You would think that Kevin would have called his best friend and confidant, Nat. Or even Rave, the usually stoic and well mannered sometimes angry theater kid. Or even Rolf, the strange foreign exchange student and farmer. But...he didn't. He didn't call the boys like he usually would if he was upset. The one he did call came as a surprise to everyone. Even to himself.

He called Eddward Rockwell. The genius boy from across the way. He didn't care to understand why he needed Double Dee of all people. Maybe he thought the boy's strength could help him through this ordeal. Or maybe he thought he needed the Dork because he had been through a traumatic event of his own. He didn't know why, he didn't want to figure it out now. All he knew was that he needed Double Dee.

The phone range twice before Double Dee picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Eddward Rockwell speaking. How may I be able to assist you today?"

All he heard was sobbing and incoherent speaking. He took the phone away from his ear to see who called. Unknown number. But that didn't mean anything, it could just be that he didn't save the number.

"To whom am I speaking with?" He asked.

The person on the other line calmed down just enough to feebly answer, "It's Kevin. Nazz has been kidnapped. Can you come over?"

The blood in his veins ran cold. "I'm on my way, pumpkin."

He didn't bother to knock. He didn't need to, the door had been left slightly ajar. As he walked in, the sight before him shocked him to his very core. Things had been knocked off their shelves. Furniture had been turned over. There were a few holes in the wall here and there. The tv had been smashed, the cracks webbing over the screen.

This was done by someone who was angry. This showed an emotion that was rarely ever seen by the outside world. Double Dee tsked and made a mental note to clean up downstairs as soon as Kevin had calmed down enough. He made his way upstairs where more holes led the way to the redhead's room.

Upon his arrival to Kevin's room, he discovered it trashed. Clothes strewn everywhere, more holes in the wall, the bed tossed off its rails, the computer he used for research broken in two. When Double Dee's eyes finally stopped roaming around the bedroom, he noticed a lump near the bed. He walked towards it. The lump moved. That's when he realized that the lump was Kevin.

"Kevin. Pumpkin. What happened?" Double Dee asked.

Kevin took in a shaky breath. "I should have walked her home. I was just so tired though. But I should have walked her home. It's my fault. I usually walk her home. Her parents trusted me to watch out for her. She trusted me! It's my fault!" He screamed. Double Dee took him into his arms and held him as he sobbed. He looked around for anything that might be clean so he could wipe Kevin's face. He didn't have much luck.

He sighed. "Kevin. This is not your fault. What happened to Nazz is not your fault. It is a terrible choice made by a terrible person. The police will find her. I promise."

"What if she's dead?"

"They'll find her alive, pumpkin."

At least he hoped they would.

.

.

.

.

"Harvey! What the fuck, man?!" Nazz yelled. If only she wasn't handcuffed to the bed post, she would get her hands on the guy.

"Nazz. Oh sweet, sweet Nazz. Do you know how long I've waited to have you here? In my bed? In my home?"

"Harvey? What?"

"All the times I asked you to hang out and you refused or blatantly lied to me or told me you were going to Kelvin's after school, it made me angry. It made me jealous. I just wanted you to come over. I just wanted to...to...to be inside you. I just...God, Nazz! Do you even know what you do to all the boys?! To me?!"

"Harvey...let me go. Please. Let me go. My parents will be worried. Please, just let me go." Nazz cried. She started to tremble. She was afraid of what Harvey would do.

"Oh. No. No, no. Nazz. Nazz, I could never let you go."

A single tear slid down her face and onto the cold cement of the basement floor. She hoped, and prayed, that someone would find her in time. Before anything drastic happened. Her hope would slowly diminish before someone would find her.

.

.

.

.

It would be two days before they figured out who took her. Then two more days before they found her. The first 48 hours are crucial in finding a missing person. As the hours pass, the chance of finding them alive lessens and the fear of finding them deceased increases. Leads went cold after coming in red hot and witnesses were no help.

Kevin could only pray that they found her alive. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. She was the closest thing he had to a sister and he honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

.

.

.

.

Double Dee had stayed with him. He had gone to sleep on a hastily made pallet on the floor and had woken up on his bed. He looked around and noticed that his bed was sat on the floor instead of a frame. His clothes had been picked up and thrown into the hamper his mother insisted he used. He noticed that some of the had been neatly folded and were set on a low table. He got up out of bed and walked out into the hallway where he noticed that the glass had been swept up and that the drywall had been swept into a neat pile. He walked down the stairs to his living room; the furniture had been righted and the tv had been taken out. His father would most certainly be upset about that. He'd just buy him another flat screen. Probably a more expensive and bigger one.

"Good morning, Pumpkin. How did you sleep?"

Kevin jumped. "Double Dee. What the fuck dude? Don't sneak up on someone like that!"

"My apologies, Kevin. I thought you might have heard me." He giggled.

Kevin eyeballed him. "I slept okay, I guess. I mean, sleep doesn't come easy when your best friend gets kidnapped you know?"

"Yes, I know. That's why i took the liberty of slipping something into your drink last night to make you sleep."

Kevin gasped. "What the fuck Eddward!?"

"Don't worry, pumpkin. It was perfectly safe."

"What did you give me?"

"Benedryl. Makes one sleepy."

"Oh. Well. Alright then."

"Yes. Now. Would you like some breakfast? I made some pancakes. I asked your mother how you liked them."

"You asked my mom?" Kevin was bewildered at first because he didn't understand how he could have asked his mom anything unless..."Oh my god! DID THEY COME BY THE HOUSE?!"

"No. They tried to call you a few times and I took the liberty of answering your phone for you. Your mother is very kind, by the way. Explained what had happened at the house. Your father isn't happy about his fifty inch tv being smashed but he understands. He and your mother are with Nazz's parents. Before you ask, they are doing exactly how one would expect them to be doing. They're frightened and they're upset. They're pleading for her safe return." Eddward explained to Kevin as they walked downstairs to breakfast.

Kevin was silent. What could he say?


	2. The First 48

**Dear Readers: This chapter will contain abuse, possible rape. These are triggers, readers. I advise you that if you can't read this chapter, you skip it. Seriously. Skip it. But, if you must read it, be aware of the triggers. I can only hope it doesn't send one of you into your head and possible depression. If so, I implore you to seek help. I apologize in advance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nazz woke up wet and cold. Harvey had taken away the bed after the first couple of hours stating, "If you won't give me what I want, Nazz, I'll take away your only comfort down here." And he did, when she refused a fourth time. "Fuck." She said to herself. "I don't deserve this shit." She looked around, but because it was dark, there wasn't much to see. Just like she knew it would be. She sighed, moved herself around until she was bit more comfortable, then she went back to sleep.

There wasn't much else to do but sleep. So why not? It would certainly pass the time. Or so she hoped.

It felt like a few hours later when Harvey came back. And he came back in a terrifyingly bad mood.

She woke to the sound of slamming doors and rushing foot steps. She scrambled to sit up as best she could. He burst through the door and paced around the small space for a few moments. Hesitantly, she asked, "Harvey? Harvey, are you okay? You look upset. What's happened?" She knew from the books she had read that it was a good thing to talk to your captor in a calm manner, to make them understand that you mean them no harm. Unfortunately, although her books had the right idea, they wouldn't help her in her time of need. And she fiercely needed them to help. Harvey stopped pacing and turned to look at her. Nazz shrunk back from the look on his face. The barely contained rage frightened her. She began to back up towards the wall. And as she felt the coolness of the concrete wall on her back, she felt a sharp pain across her left cheek.

"No! No I am not okay, Nazz! You are all over the news! The cops came to the school to ask our principle about you! They're asking everyone if they've seen you! Did you know that?! Did you, Nazz?!" He punched her in the stomach, making her double over and gasp for breath. His chest was heaving, his nostrils flared.

"You know. Nazz, this is your fault. If you had only been nicer to me. Noticed me. You wouldn't be in this situation right now." He slapped her again, splitting her lip in the process. He grabbed her by the hair, flung her head back, and punched her in the face. She tried to cover her face from further injuries, but that only made him angrier. He kicked her legs out from under her and began kicking her in her stomach. She rolled into a ball to protect herself.

For the next few hours, the abuse continued. She could only hope it would stop and she would make it out alive.

.

.

.

.

When Harvey had finished taking his anger out on her, he had retreated upstairs. "I'm sorry to do this, Nazz. But you aren't getting any dinner. Good night." He slammed the door on his way out. Nazz silently cried. She was bruised and bloody. She was a bloody mess on the floor of someone's basement. He was going to let her starve. She hadn't eaten since the day before when she left Kevin's house. "Oh god, I hope he doesn't think this is his fault. Poor Kevin." She said to out loud, to no one in particular. Harvey believed that letting her starve was exactly what she needed after she had gone and gotten herself plastered all over the news.

Nazz army crawled to her makeshift bed. Moving hurt and the pain increased until finally she made it to her bed. As she tried to make herself comfortable, Nazz cried and hoped she could sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be different.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Harvey came downstairs with a tray of different breakfast items, a first aid kit, warm water and a rag to clean Nazz up. After his anger had subsided, he had begun to feel bad for doing what he had done to Nazz. He shouldn't have laid his hands on her. His mother didn't raise him that way.

 _"No matter what you do, Harvey, you never lay your hands on a woman. You can be mad and you can be angry. You can say all the mean things you want, but the minute you feel you want to hurt her, you walk yourself out of that room and don't come back until you're no longer angry and you no longer want to hurt her. Do you understand me, Harvey?"_

 _"Yes, Momma. I understand."_

Dragging himself out of his memories, he made his way to where Nazz was sleeping. He gently nudged her awake, careful not to further injure her. But, it didn't matter. The moment his foot connected with her, she jolted awake. Then promptly scrambled away from what startled her awake, barely registering how much pain the sudden movement had caused her. She looked at him, arms up and ready to protect her face if need be. "What the fuck do you want, Harvey? Have you come to hit me again?"

"What? No! I promise. That...that was a mistake. My mother didn't...she didn't raise me that way. I came down here to clean you up while you ate. See? I brought you some food. Here, take it. Please. I...I didn't know what you liked. So I made a little bit of everything." He slid the tray towards her. She eyed the food but she was hesitant to touch anything on it. In the end though, her hunger won out over her apprehension.

Before long, Nazz was scarfing down the bacon and pancakes Harvey had brought down. And as she ate, Harvey tended to her various injuries. Talking as he did so. He didn't mind that Nazz was eating and barely listening to him, it was his way of working.

"Oh, Nazz, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Shit. This may need stitches. This is gonna hurt okay? Just try to hold still."

"My temper was out of control last night. School had become suffocating and the police were interviewing everyone. Your friends. People you might be associated with."

"Oh. Man. This one is going to be a nasty looking bruise. Shit. I am so sorry, Nazz. I shouldn't have done this to you."

As he continued to talk to himself, Nazz was careful not to flinch at his every touch. She was afraid that she would set him off again. So, she slowed down her eating and kept herself aware of what he was doing, of where his hands were touching. She wished he would stop and leave her alone. She just wanted to be left alone.

To say she was terrified was an understatement.


	3. Found

**Peach Creek, Kevin's House**

Eddward watched as Kevin restlessly paced his living room floor. _If he keeps at it any longer, he may just put a hole in the corner of the living room._ Eddward thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Kevin, do stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." And just for punctuation and because he was a sarcastic little shit, he took his thumb and forefinger and rubbed his eyes. Kevin shot him his dirtiest look, it did nothing to Eddward. He had seen it all before at school. Kevin eventually stopped pacing and instead plopped himself unceremoniously onto the couch next to him.

"What if she's hurt, Eddward?"

"Then we'll nurse her back to health. We're her friends, it's what we do."

"What if...what if she thinks it's my fault that she got taken?"

Eddward sighed to himself, barely audible for Kevin to hear it. He knew the fiery redhead blamed himself. He could see how much it was affecting him as the minutes passed. He was worried that the fiery redhead would blame himself for her being taken. But he was so wrong. Oh, was Kevin wrong. "Pumpkin, it isn't your fault. Nazz knows that. She isn't going to blame you for this sick bastard taking her."

"How do you know that, Rockwell? She could come back and tell me she wants nothing to do with me. She could come back and say that it was because I didn't walk her home that she got taken. How do you know she isn't going to blame me?"

"Because, Citrouille, I would not blame you if someone had taken me. That is how I know."

Kevin could only stare at Eddward, tears streaming down his face. The blue eyed Raven put his arms around Kevin and ran his fingers through the fiery red hair that he had come to cherish. His heart broke as he held Kevin in his arms, at the sight of his vulnerability. He wished there was something he could do to make him feel better. For now, he sat on the couch with Kevin in his arms and waited.

* * *

 **Peach Creek, Harvey's Basement**

Nazz was alone. She only knew this because the house was quiet. You could hear a pin drop or a mouse scurry across the basement floor. Where there would be footsteps stomping across the floor upstairs, there was only silence. The tv's in the house were off. It was quiet. Too quiet. It terrified her. She was afraid of every shadow, every pretend noise. That's the thing about quiet, though. Everything seems so much louder than it really is. She didn't know how long she had been asleep or how long she had been alone in that dank and desolate place. But soon she heard footsteps and voices. Voices that only grew louder by the second.

She didn't recognize either one of them.

"Okay, Nazz, pull yourself together. You're not this terrified and scared girl. You're only acting this way because of what happened with Harvey. You're a strong woman. You can get yourself out of this." She said to herself. She sat quietly, trying to follow the somewhat muted conversation going on upstairs.

"...Harvey is unstable. You know this, Martha."

"I know. I just...I just don't know what to do. He's been spending so much time in the basement lately. It's starting to worry me, Sherry. What should I do?"

"I think you should check out what he's been doing down there. That's what you should do."

"Sherry! You know I can't do that. I'm not going to prance around in his private space."

"Martha! Your son is unstable and has been since he stopped taking his medication. You need to get him help, darling."

Martha sighed. "I know, I do. He needs it. He needs the help. I just don't feel comfortable invading his space like this."

"I know you don't, Martha. But the only way he's going to get the help he needs is if you intervene. And he won't get the help that he needs if you don't."

"You're right, Sherry..."

The voices faded from hearing range and Nazz felt a pang of terror. If Harvey was off his meds, what else could he do to her if he became angry again? She didn't want to find out. So she remained quiet and waited, planned a way to get herself out of the situation she was in currently. She only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

.

.

.

Throughout the day, Nazz worked on her plan. How was she going to escape? How was she going to survive this until someone found her? How was- Her train of thought was cut off by the basement door opening. But, the footsteps were different. They sounded different. Where Harvey would stomp and was heavy footed, these were light and delicate. She listened for a moment. There was slight misstep and a click, like when the heel of a shoe clicks against a stone floor. The swish of skirt, the delicate sound of breath being taken. And then, "Oh, Harvey. I hope you haven't been doing anything...weird down here."

Harvey's mother made her way down the stairs. After following her friends advice, she had decided to check out what her son had been up to in the basement. Nazz's heart beat quickened. "Hello?" She called out. Martha startled and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello?" Nazz called out again. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what put Martha into a tizzy.

"Oh my god! Who...what are you doing down here?"

"I've been down here for a few days, ma'am. I was told to keep quiet or...or Harvey would beat me again."

"Beat you? Harvey? What is going on?"

"Please. Please call the police. I want to go home." Nazz said and finally, the tears came. Martha dug out her cell phone and dialed. She made her way towards Nazz and choked back a sob. The dispatcher couldn't answer fast enough.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes, hello. This is Martha Stansbury at 1211 Greenwood Lane. I need an ambulance. There's a girl here. I think my son did something...something horrible. There's a girl here. She's been...abused and she needs help. Please send someone."

"We have units and bus on the way to you right now, ma'am. Please stay on the line until they arrive."

Martha stayed on the phone with dispatch and held Nazz. She had tried to untie the ropes around the girls wrists, but she couldn't. So instead, she held Nazz close while they waited for the authorities to arrive.

.

.

.

.

The news spread throughout the cul-da-sac like wild fire.


	4. Nazz

**[So it came to my attention that I didn't put a RAPE TRIGGER on here. Thank you, Dshell99. Please be aware that there is mention of rape in this chapter. It's very brief. Gather your blankets and pillows, grab the necessary cookies and tea. Cuddle up with a teddy bear or 30. I am so sorry, my little hummingbirds. I love you all.]**

It all happened so fast. Nazz was sitting with Martha, Harvey's Mother, one moment and then the next, she was being hauled onto a stretcher. She barely felt the hands that untied her wrists and ankles. She could barely hear the officers talking to her. She could barely feel anything as the adrenaline ran through her veins. With the rush of endorphin's firing through her brain and the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, Nazz went into shock and fainted before the ambulance could even get two blocks from Harvey's house and his basement of horrors.

The last thought that went through her mind was about Kevin and how she needed to tell him she was sorry.

.

.

.

.

 **Peach Creek Hospital - Room 2112 - Nazz**

When Nazz awoke, it was to voices. Said voices were talking in low tones, but she could still sense the tension between the two. Her parents were in the middle of an argument about something she couldn't care about right now. Her head was pounding and all she wanted was water. Or at least some peace and quiet.

"Mom. Dad. Please, shut up. My head is killing me." Nazz said quietly. Both of her parents stopped talking mid sentence and both whirled their heads around to look at their daughter.

"NAZZ! Oh my god! My baby! Daniel, get the doctor! Tell him Nazz is awake. Is there anything you want?" Melissa, Nazz's mother, asked her.

"Yes. Water. Please."

Melissa nodded and trotted off to the other side of the room to get the pitcher of water and glass. The door opened right then and in walked the doctor and her dad. Daniel went to stand by the head of Nazz's bed as Melissa came up on her other side with the water her daughter asked for. When the Doctor tried to check on his patient, her father wouldn't move. "Sir, could you please move? I have to check my patient's vital signs."

"I'm not moving from my daughter."

"Sir, please. You are making it difficult to do my job."

"No."

Nazz sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated with her father and his childish manner. "Dad. Move so he can do his job. He can't do it properly if you don't get out of the way."

Over the top of her head, her parents looked at each other. They both seemed to be having a silent conversation. Their daughter sighed again. "That means move, Dad."

Daniel finally moved after what seemed an eternity. But he only moved to the other side of the bed, still hovering like his wife, Melissa. But, after a murderous glare from the doctor, they both moved out of the way completely and stood by the wall.

"Good morning, Nazz. I am Dr. Eddward Rockwell. I'll be your doctor during your stay here. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, I guess. Just really tired."

"That's to be expected. Your body went through quite the traumatic event. Does anything hurt significantly more than any other part of your body?" He asked, poking and prodding seemingly random places on her body.

She squirmed a little bit. "Not really." She said, shaking her head.

"I see. From what I can tell, you're more serious injuries were well taken care of. Did your kidnapper take care of you after every beating?"

"Yes. He made sure he took care of them before infection set in. Or, at least, that's what he said."

"I'm going to ask you something very serious now, Nazz. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Did he rape you?"

Before she could answer though, her mother started yelling. "What are you implying, Doctor?!"

Dr. Rockwell sighed, obviously very annoyed with this screeching lunatic of a mother. "Mrs. Von, your daughter passed out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The paramedics couldn't ask her the necessary questions that they're supposed to ask. Because they couldn't ask her if she'd been raped, she couldn't consent to a rape kit once she arrived here at the hospital. Why? Because she was unconscious."

Her mother only stared at him. "Why would you want to traumatize her further? She's just a child for Christ's sake!"

"We don't want to traumatize her further, Mrs. Von Bartonschmeer. But it is a necessary precaution that we have to take. With every victim, we have to ask."

Nazz's mother continued glaring while her father stared at the floor. He couldn't comprehend that someone could have done this to his baby girl. "Melissa..."

She glared at her husband. "Melissa, we have to let her consent to a kit."

"WHAT?! And let them traumatize her even more? NO."

"And what do you think will happen if she becomes pregnant? How do you think that will traumatize her, finding out that she's pregnant with that psycho's baby?"

Melissa looked at her daughter. "Well. It's up to you then, Nazz. Whatever you decide to do is up to you." Then she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Gee. Thanks Mom for making this so much easier." She sighed, and looked at her doctor. "Please. Go on."

Dr. Rockwell looked at his patient and, "Nazz. Were you raped by your kidnapper while you were in captivity?"

Nazz took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes. Yes, he raped me."

.

.

.

.

.

For the next few days, Nazz would be questioned. She underwent a series of tests and hated them all. Her constant thought was of Kevin and how he was doing. He hadn't come to see her since her rescue. She questioned why but all she ever got was a sneer from her mother and an apologetic smile from her father. She wanted to know how he was doing.

The phone rang for a few seconds. "Hello, Kev?"


End file.
